Fantasia
by DarkFireAngel529
Summary: Amy and Silver are two human siblings that turn into a hedgehogs when they step into a magical portal and transports them into a magical land, called Fantasia. And it seems that they can't escape Fantasia, unless they rescue a magical chao from an evil hedgehog. With the help of 2 friends, will Amy and Silver ever rescue the magical chao? Or be stuck in Fantasia forever? ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey guys, so this story was actually my school project. My Language Arts class had to write a fictional story where there's suppose to be a hero. But I put two heroes here. There names were normally Jayna and Tyler, and they're brother and sisters. So in here, I'm making Silver and Amy brothers and sisters. I think you guys want 2 other people to be brothers and sisters but, I don't know. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I'm gonna be twisting the story like 5% only on what they look like and I changed some of what they were saying, but most of them are the actual one.**

* * *

Somewhere in California, 2 teens named Silver and Amy were sitting in a white gazebo in their backyard while drinking sodas. Amy is a 14-year-old girl with long pink hair that reaches her waist, 3 bangs sticking out of her head, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a red headband, and white and red boots. On the other hand, Silver is a 16-year-old boy with silver hair and yellow colored eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a black and red Aeropostale jacket, navy blue jeans, and black and blue Adidas.

"Wanna pretend that we're drinking tea?" Silver suggested since he was getting bored. "Ok, don't forget to talk in a British accent so it'll be more fun," Amy replied "Ok," he responded. "Would you like to drink tea madam?" Silver asked with his fake British accent, while Amy, responded with a nod. They both drank their "tea" at the same time with their pinkies up. "Ok madam, now that we're done, let us go frolicking in the garden," Silver said "Let's go then!" Amy said while controlling her laughter.

When they arrived in the garden, there was a huge gate that kept intruders from coming inside. Silver opened the door for Amy and they both went inside to see so many beautiful flowers like roses, daffodils, daisies, and many other things. The grass was richly green and there was a huge pond with lilies, frogs, and fishes in the middle of the garden.

They started to walk around for about 10 minutes until "Oh madam, I'm so tired! Where shall we go now?" Silver said dramatically. Amy started to look around and started to think of where they should go next, when she suddenly saw a flash of light coming from behind the trees. Amy looked at her older brother and said, "I'm gonna cut the act right now, ok? Because I just saw a light coming from behind those trees. Wanna go check it out?" she asked.

Silver nodded and they both walked to where Amy saw the light. When they reached the trees, they saw a light blue oval, like the size of a door, and it was swirling. "It's a portal!" Silver exclaimed "Let's go inside," Amy said while stepping one foot in, but then "Don't go inside, what if on the other side, it's full of fire, or something very dangerous?" Silver said grabbing a hold of her arm. "You don't know what's inside until you try and go in," Amy responded "Fine, go ahead," Silver replied. Amy grabbed Silver's arm and within a moment, they were falling down from the sky, and down to the sparkling green grass. "We're falling! What should we do? I don't wanna die young!" Amy screamed holding tightly on Silver's arm. He held Amy tightly and in his mind, he was thinking that they could just land on the ground safely. In a moment, a bright light flashed around them and the both of them landed on the ground safely without crashing.

They both opened up their eyes and looked at each other to find that they grew wolf-like ears on top of their head. They screamed at each other in unison. "Why do you look like an anthro hedgehog, that stands up?! And you're not wearing any clothes on, except for your Adidas," Amy exclaimed "Why do YOU look like an anthro hedgehog is the question here. Also your clothes changed. You're just wearing a red dress and your boots," Silver said. "We need to know what's going on here, but first, how did we get all the way down here? First we were falling down from the sky, and now we're down here safe and sound," Amy said. "Last thing I remembered was that I was thinking that we would land in the ground safe," Silver replied. "Also why do we even have white gloves?" Amy asked "I don't know, but it fits us, and mine has this cool blue circleon it," Silver replied

"You probably teleported us down here," Amy said jokingly. They both laughed since they knew that there's no such thing as teleporting. They both stopped laughing and looked around. "What kind of place is this?" Amy asked "I don't know, but one thing I know is that, we're not close to home," Silver spoke "Definitely not. But this place is mostly grassy and has a lot of trees," Amy said looking around. They started to roam around a little to find if people were living here. "Hey look, there's a bunny girl? And a fox guy," Tyler said dumfounded "Something's really wrong about this pace. First, us looking like hedgehogs, and now, a bunny girl and a fox dude. What's next?" Amy asked getting s little irritated. "I don't know, but let's asked them where we are," Silver suggested.

They headed to the girl and the fox. "Excuse me miss, do you know where we are and why we look like this?" Silver asked tapping the bunny girl's shoulders. The girl turned around and responded "You guys are in Fantasia, don't you know that?" she said while putting her hands on her hips. "Why do we look ike hedgehogs?" Tyler asked "Everyone's like that. For example, I'm a bunny, and my friend here is a fox. He's not half human though, he's fully foxed up. Anyways, who are you guys?" I haven't seen you around," she asked.

"My name's Silver and this is my younger sister, Amy," Silver replied "Nice to meet you two. I'm Cream and he's Tails," Cream responded pointing to Tails. Cream was wearing an orange dress, yellow and orange shoes, white gloves and brown eyes, while Tails was about a 3 inch fox, had white chest fur, two tails, blue eyes, white gloves, and white and red shoes. "It's nice meeting you," Amy said joyfully. "How did you guys end up here?" Tails asked. Silver and Amy explained everything that's happened to them so far of how they got into Fantasia ad how they landed in the ground safely. "It looks like you have some kind of power, Silver," Tails said to him "What do you power?" Silver asked confused.

"You told me that you were thinking that you would land in the ground safe right? That's called teleporting, you teleported the both of you to the ground without even noticing it," Tails replied "So what you're saying is that whatever place I think of, I get teleported along with the person I'm holding?" Silver asked "Yup," Tails said. "Ok the, come on Amy, I'm teleporting us out of here," Silver said holding her hand. He closed his eyes and thought of their house, when he opened them, they were still in Fantasia. "Why haven't we teleported home yet?" Silver asked.

"It looks like you can't teleport out of here," Cream said "Why not?" I thought you said that he can teleport at any place he thinks of," Amy said. "There's only one rule in this place, and that rule is that you can't use any kind of powers to get out of here," Cream said "Is there another way to get out?" Silver asked. Cream and Tails looked at each other and towards Silver and Amy "There's only one way, but it's too dangerous," Tails said looking down "Tell us what it is. We'll do anything just to go back home," Silver said convincingly. Cream and Tails looked at each other again not knowing what to say, but they nodded instead. "We'll tell you, but we can only help you half way there," Tails said while Silver and Amy nodded.

"There's a magical chao named Cheese, and he can grant any kind of wish anyone asks," Cream said "Where can we find him?" Silver asked. "I'm not finished yet, he's been captured by an evil black and white hedgehog, called Mephelis, and he's hiding Cheese in Death Forest, also, if someoe tries to save him, they never come back," Cream continued. "Where is this Death Forest located?" Silver asked "Wait! This is too dangerous, we can't go and search for this Mephelis guy," Amy said worriedly "Any why not?" This is the only way we can escape out of this world," Silver said frowning. "Well there must be another way," Amy said "There's not," Tails interrupted "If you want to escape, you must save Cheese from Mephelis."

"But we can't survive in Death Forest. Just by the name, we know what's going to happen to us," Amy said "We need to at least try Amy," Silver said grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye "Ok," she replied. "Ok then, were can we find-" Silver was cut off when Tails said, "You can't survive in Death Forest just by Silver's teleporting powers. Mephelis has an unknown power, so we need to know what kind of powers you two have." Amy became surprised at what Tails said "So you mean I have powers too!?" she asked cheerfully. "Of course you have, everyone in Fantasia does. Like me, I have super strength, tell what kind of powers people have, and fly. Cream can do aquakinesis, which means to manipulate water, she can also heal people, and fly," Tails responded.

"That's amazing! So how can you tell what kind of powers people have?" Amy asked. "Here, give me your hand," Tails said while Amy lend him her hand. He closed his eyes while touching Amy's palm. "It looks like you have a Piko Piko hammer and super speed," Tails said opening his eyes and smiling. "What's a Piko Piko hammer?" Amy asked "It's a huge hammer that just comes out of no where and appears in your hands," Mark replied. "Wow, how can I make it come out?" Amy asked "Just imagine it," Tails said smiling. Amy started to imagine that there's a huge hammer in her hand and there's suddenly a huge yellow and red hammer in her hand. Surprisingly, the hammer wasn't heavy. "Wow it's not heavy at all" Jayna said "That's so cool," Tyler said "So what else are my powers?"

Tails grabbed Silver's hand and closed his eyes. "It looks like you have super speed too, teleporting, Telekinesis, which means that you can control things with your mind" Tails explained letting go of Silver's hand "That's awesome," Silver said coolly. "So how does Death Forest look like?" Silver asked "I also forgot to tell you that you can also say the place too to teleport," Tails said scratching the back of his head. "Wow, thanks for the late advice," Silver said sarcastically "Haha, sorry," Tails apologized. "You guys be careful ok?" Cream said waving goodbye "You two are coming with us," Amy said grabbing the both of Tails and Cream. "I thought you agreed that we'll only help you halfway there?" Cream asked "We're bringing you guys so if anything bad happens to us, you can heal us, and there's probably some other evil things to distract us from saving Cheese," Silver smiled innocently "Ugh fine," Cream pouted.

They held each others' hands while Silver spoke, "Death Forest," and within a moment, a bright light flashed around them and they were teleported to Death Forest. Once they got to Death Forest, the place was very gloomy and almost everything was black. "It was very sunny awhile ago, why is it so dark now?" Amy asked "It's always like this here, morning or night," Cream said. Amy began to imagine that her hands where on fire again and both of her hands lit up "Now we can go and search for Mephelis's castle ," Cream said "What is Mephelis exactly?" Silver asked "He's a black, white, and purple hedgehog with reptilian green with chaotic red sclera eyes. An i heard that he has no mouth, but he can speak," Tails explained Mephelis's appearance.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Cream asked "We used to be friends. But forget that now, what's important is that we rescue Cheese," Tails said. Tails led the group to Mephelis's castle. Once they got to the castle, everyone except Tails, were shocked. The castle didn't look like anything the've imagined, it was like queen and king's castle. The castle had radiant colors like red, blue, white, and yellow, it wasn't even tarnished, it was brilliant. They all, except Tails, stopped admiring the castle and continued with their mission. Once they entered the castle, they were suddenly surrounded with hellhounds.

They quickly went into a fighting position about to kick some hellhounds' asses. "You two, go rescue Cheese, Tails and I got this," Cream said "But there's too many of them, you can't do this by yourselves!" Amy exclaimed "That's what we're here for, your back ups remember? Now do you want to go home or not?" Cream said "I do but-" Amy didn't get to finish her sentence because Silver held her hand and had a scowl on his face telling he that they should leave and get Cheese. Amy nodded in response and looked towards Cream and Tails "Be careful," she said to them and Silver and her ran past the hellhounds leaving Cream and Tails. "Guess it's just the two of us," Tails smirked "You ready?" Cream smiled "Ready as I'll ever be," Tails said and continuing to smirk. The both of them then charged at the hellhounds.

Meanwhile, with Amy and Silver, they both ran through the halls looking for the main room. When they arrived at the end of the hall, there was a huge door standing "I guess this is it," Silver said "Silver, I'm scared," Amy said "Don't worry we'll do this together," Silver said smiling while looking at Amy "Ok," she responded with a smile. They both pushed the door open to see a black and white hedgehog that was floating in midair with purple gas around his feet. Mephelis turned around to face them and had an evil grin on. "Hello there, Amy and Silver," he said evilly "How do you know us?" Silver asked ""I've been watching the four of you through my magic crystal," he said showing them a crystal ball. "Who are you and why did you kidnap Cheese?" Silver asked giving him a death glare "My apologies for not introducing myself to you sooner, I thought you already knew. My name is Mephelis the Dark. The only reason I took Cheese is that I could wish for anything I want and he does it, and if he doesn't I threaten to kill him," Mephelis replied.

"Give him to us and nobody gets hurt," Silver threatened "You mean him?" Mephelis asked pointing to a jar with a blue chao inside it "Help! Get me out of here!" Cheese yelled banging against the glass. "You can have him, only if you can best me in a match. The one who wins gets Cheese and the loser dies," Mephelis said. They all got into a fighting stance "I'll probably kill the girl first, since she looks pretty weak," Mephelis said looking at Amy with an evil grin. "Touch her and you'll die painfully," Silver said with venom in his voice.

"Ok," Mephelis said, and within a moment, he was in front of Silver and whispered "then you go first." Mephelis punched Silver in the stomach and sent him flying to the walls "Silver no!" Amy yelled and ran towards him "Bro, speak to me!" she said tearing up, but he said nothing and laid there unconsciously. "You'll pay for this!" Amy yelled and started to run around Mephelis with her super speed making sure he can't catch her while taking her Piko Piko hammer out. "Do you think that will work? Oh please," Mephelis said dodging her attacks and quickly flew towards her and kicked her sending her to the same direction where Silver flew.

"Well that was easy," Mephelis said turning around when "Hold it right there Mephelis!" Mephelis turned around to see his old buddy, Tails. "Well well well, if it isn't my old friend," he said evilly "Go heal them while I take care of him," Tails whispered to Cream. Cream quickly ran towards the unconscious siblings and healed their wounds. They both opened their eyes to see Cream right in front of them. Amy looked at Silver and saw that he was alright "Thank goodness you're alive," Amy said hugging him "I'm sorry I didn't get to protect you," Silver apologized "It's ok, it's not your fault. But what important right now is that we need to defeat Mephelis," Amy said courageously while Silver nodded in response.

They both got up an thanked Cream and got ready to fight again, but this time, with their other friends. "Aww that's not fair, four against one? Oh well, this is going to be interesting," Mephelis said with a grin. "What's his power anyway?" Cream asked "He hasn't told me anything when we used to be friends" Tails replied "I guess we'll just have to find out," Silver said grinning. They all charged at Mephelis all at once, but he dodged every attack they threw at him "It's like he knows what we're going to attack next," Amy said "That's exactly what it is," Mephelis said while punching and kicking them all at once.

"No matter what attacks you give me, I'm always going to know what it is, because I can read them," he said "Maybe we'll just attack you carelessly," Silver said smirking. "What do you mean?" Mephelis asked confusedly. The four all looked at each other getting Silver's message and they all nodded. They stated to attack Mephelis without thinking what their attacks are going to be. Mephelis couldn't dodge most of their attacks since he couldn't read them anymore. _"What is this_?" he thought _"Why can't I read their attacks?"_ he was starting to get tired and his vision became blurry _"No, this isn't over yet," _he thought once more.

"You're never going to defeat me!" he yelled and flew outside the castle. The 4 friends went outside to see Mehelis up in the sky "Don't worry guys, I'll get him to go down here," Tails said flying up towards Mephelis. "Why are you doing this?" Tails asked "Why did you change? We used to be friends." Mephelis looked at him with a frown "Who cares if we used to be friends and why I changed, what's important is what's going on right now. You and your friends will never defeat me because I'll kill you all!" Mephelis yelled charging at Tails, but he dodged his attack and kicked him on his back and he came falling down from the sky. Mephelis landed into the Earth. He quickly recovered from his injury and flew towards the sky again, but this time he failed. Silver used his Telekinesis and picked him up from the ground while Amy bangs his a lot of times with her Piko Piko hammer.. Mephelis started to scream in pain and yelled "This isn't over yet! I'll be back!" he started to fade into thin air and disappeared.

The group watched as Mephelis disappeared into thin air and felt pity on him. "I may not know why he's changed, but he'll always be my friend," Tails said looking down to the ground. They started to go inside the castle and freed Cheese. "Thank you so much from rescuing me from that evil man. I shall grant each of you with one wish, what shall they be?" Cheese asked "Can you give as a moment to think?" Amy asked "Of course," Cheese replied. "I'm going to miss yo guys so much," Amy said with tears in her "Me too, I wish there's something that we can always remember each other by," Cream said. "A camera," Silver suggests "But we don't have a camera with us," Amy said.

"What's a camera?" Tails asked "It's this small rectangle device that takes pictures and it gets saved inside,"Silver explained "Then I'll I'll wish for a camera," Cream suggested. "Are you sure?" You don't have to if you don't want to," Amy said "No, I want this wish. Cheese I wish that I have 4 cameras," Cream said and he snapped his fingers. Four cameras then appeared in front of them "Ok guys, group pictures!" Amy said enthusiastically.

When they finished taking pictures of each other so their memories will last forever, it was Silver's turn to make a wish. "I wish a portal to our house is here in this room," he said while Cheese snapped his fingers once again, and a portal was in front of them leading Amy and Silver to their garden where it all started. "Let's go?" Silver asked "Not yet, I want to here Tails's wish," Amy said "Ok Amy, my wish is that you and Silver can come back to Fantasia anytime you want and can always return home without wishing for it," Tails wished and Cheese snapped his fingers. Silver and Amy then had a wrist watch on their arm "When you click the blue button, you get teleported to Fantasia, and when you click the green button, you get teleported back to your home," Cheese explained "Thanks so much Tals," Amy said smiling at Mark.

"What's your wish Amy?" Silver asked. Silver thought of a wish and walked towards Cheese and whispered it. Cheese then snapped his fingers "Wish granted," he said smiling "Thank you," Amy said going back next to Silver. "Ready?" Silver asked "Yup!" Amy replied. They both waved goodbye to their friends and stepped inside the portal.

When Amy and Silver stepped inside the portal, they were quickly teleported back to their garden and were back to normal, no more looking like hedgehogs and they had their normal clothes back on. "I'm gonna miss them," Amy sad "Don't worry, we have a teleporter," Silver said smiling. They started to walk around the garden once more and looked at the scenery "What did you wish for anyways?" Silver asked "This," Amy replied and she closed her eyes and her Piko Piko hammer were in her hand and she quickly ran back and forth to their house from the garden. "No way, you wished for our powers to be permanent? Silver asked in surprise "Yup!" Amy replied happily. "You're an awesome sister you know that," Silver said "Aww thank you," Amy replied smiling. "Shall we race inside the house and print up the pictures?" Silver asked in a British accent. Amy giggled and responded in the same accent "Yes we shall my good sir! Let us race inside." They both got into a running position and got ready to race inside the house with their super speed. And for the rest of the day, they were printing the pictures of the memories they had in Fantasia and their wonderful new friends.

* * *

**So that was the end of my story guys. I hoped you liked it, and I know that Tails's and Cream's powers were very fake, except for the flying part. And I know that Mephelis is harder to beat than what I wrote, but that's how the bad guy on my story got beaten. So please tell me how I did. Thanks :)**

**.~*~.DFA529.~*~.**


End file.
